User blog:Walten Paperclips/If there was a Tubbybot Simulator...
The game is like Bonnie Simulator, but instead, with tubbybots, and you can control all the tubbybots in-game. Tubby-Bots Laa-Laa The first tubby-bot to play as. The player can move her around the path as following: Performance Stage → Party Room → Dining Room 1 → Party Hall → Repair Room → Repair Hall → Left Door. When she is in the Left Door and the movetime goes to zero, the player can press the Attack button to attack the Nightguard and win the game, but when the door is closed, Laa-Laa will immediately return to the Dining Room 1, and her cycle must be repeated from there. Dipsy This tubbybot can be bought in the shop, and he costs 500 points. The player can move him around the path as following: Performance Stage → Party Room → Party Hall → Dining Room 1 → Dining Room 2 → Left Door. Dipsy's movetime heavily increases when the nightguard releases the fumes, which makes it a hard challenge, but the player can win more points with this tubbybot than Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky (read below this). When he is in the Left Door and the movetime goes to zero, the player can press the Enter Office button to enter the nightguard's office and drain his door power, and then, the Po Plush cooldown gets reduced so the player can kill the nightguard with the help of Po (read down the article for more info). Tinky Winky This tubbybot, like Dipsy, can be bought in the shop, and he costs 350 points. The player can move him around the path as following: Repair Room → Party Hall → Party Room → Dining Room 1 → Kitchen → Dining Room 2 → The Office. Tinky Winky's movetime gets heavily slowed down when being watched by the nightguard, which makes it a hard challenge too, but the player can win more points with this tubbybot than Laa-Laa, though getting less points than Dipsy. When he appears in the office, and the nightguard raises the monitor in this case, the player gets the chance to press the Attack button to attack the nightguard and win the game. The player loses the chance if the nightguard lowers the monitor and the player didn't attack. PTLD-93 This is the most expensive and the hardest Tubbybot, which costs 1200 points. The player can move him around all the restaurant freely, but can't make him enter the office through the right doorway. He has the same movetime as the others, but the PTLD-93 Plush can be used to stun the nightguard (read down the article for more info). And like Laa-Laa, when he's at the Left Door, the player can press the Attack button to attack the nightguard and win the game. Plushes Po Plush It can partially wind down the music box so Po can kill the nightguard faster. Long cooldown. Can be used with Laa-Laa, Dipsy and Tinky Winky. Laa-Laa Plush It can reduce the movetime when playing with Laa-Laa. Short Cooldown. Can be used only with Laa-Laa. DIpsy Plush It can drain 15 of the door power. Medium Cooldown. Can be used with Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky. Tinky Winky Plush It can disable the cameras for 15 seconds. Very Long Cooldown. Can be used with Laa-Laa and Dipsy. PTLD-93 Plush It can make the nightguard have a hallucination and stun him for awhile, letting him vulnerable. Medium Cooldown. Can be used with PTLD-93. Have More Ideas? Then what are you waiting for? Tell me in the comments if you have more amazing ideas! Category:Blog posts